zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Slekan Kinnan
Slekan Raphael Kinnan, or Shīkā Kān, the warrior who was known for defeating Akuryō, is the 15-year old Saiyan born on Earth, and the main member of the Raphael Dynasty. He was also known for the false death of Nekan. He has a younger sister, whom is the only one he can trust. He was part of the Bad Boys gang on Planet Vegeta (even when he was 10) and was moved to Planet Earth due to his power level increasing rapidly. Appearance He has red and black hair, with a bang hanging out near his left eye. He has the appearance of Super Gogeta. He wears a straight black jacket, and blue pants. His eyes are red, and his skin color is somehow slightly more tan than caucasian. He also has a tail sticking out of his ass. Personality He has a cool, bad-boy personality, which tends to get him to trouble, but gets him lots of young girls. His personality changes to hero-like once he is serious, trying to do anything to save someone. He is cranky when he's proved wrong, and tends to go to chibi mode once he's disappointed or sad. History Born a Bad Boy He was born in Age 759, to former leader Bad Boy Raphael Kinnan, or known as "Catastrophe". He was also born to Miranda Kinnan, who was once part of the "Warrioresses of Vegeta." He was born with red and black hair, which gave him the hair of a Bad Boy (his father had such color hair aswell) His power level was increasing drastically, but steadily while he was in the hospital. After finally being checked out at 4 hours old, his power level was already 20,500. The Bad Kid At age 5, in Saiyan Kindergarten, he constantly got in trouble, in fact, he got in trouble 179 days out of 180 days of school. He was not allowed in normal school any longer, he was put in "Bad Kid" school. The school could only maintain him for the first week, then he destroyed the school to pieces (litterally). He was automatically in the Bad Boy group, at the ripe age of 7 years. His Father's Name He was traveling with his father, Raphael, whom got into a fight 3 weeks ago. Saiyan warriors attacked his father, who protected Slekan. Then, Nappa, with a Saiyan gun, blasted his father right in his heart, ending his father's life. Slekan became so pissed off, he absolutely blew Nappa into space dust. Before the scouter went off, his power level was at 700,000, which gave Frieza a scare. He swore that day for revenge. Earth He was sent to Earth on the fact of his destruction, for him to get suppressed and not-thinking of what happened on his former planet. Frieza was hoping for him to let his guard down while on Earth, so he could blow him up. Super Saiyan The day eventually came at age 13, when Frieza prepared to destroy. He started drawing up energy for a Supernova, to end the life of Slekan. The Nova attack was launched, indirectly at Slekan. Before his life was ended, he became a Super Saiyan and sent the attack back. Frieza was defeated....once and for all. Bardock After defeating Frieza, he was met by a long-haired veteran Saiyan, known as Bardock. He was also met by Bardock's two sons, Raditz and Kakarot, and his wife, Kanarotta. Bardock welcomed Slekan as part of the family, and Slekan agreed. Bardock also applauded him for his work on defeating Frieza, and saving Planet Vegeta from destruction. Category:Male Category:Saiyan